Power factor correction (PFC) circuitry is typically added at an input side of a converter to decrease harmonic pollution to the power grid generated by power electric apparatuses. Active PFC may be utilized to increase the power factor of power electric apparatuses to decrease harmonic pollution because the input current can be regulated to be in phase with input voltage. For example, boost PFC topology may be used as an active PFC circuit, such as in high power applications operating in a continuous conduction mode (CCM).